Revenge
by Joz yyh
Summary: RazielxKain ONE SHOT! CONTAINS SPOILERS! This takes place at the throne room where Raziel get's his sword and revenge in the most unexpected way.


**A/N:** This is a very old and twisted fanfiction that is not to be taken seriously.

* * *

Revenge

(One Shot)

Raziel was sufficiently weakened, his knees and arms trembling to remain on all fours rather than his stomach like a beached whale. Kain smirked with ego-consuming confidence and slowly made his way over to the angel of death. Kain raised his jagged sword high above his head like a beckoning lightning rod. The vampire lord was ready to deliver the final blow to this epic dispute, but that did not stop him from savoring every last morsel of satisfaction he felt. Aware that Raziel could recover enough to retaliate; he gamely swung his blade with vehement force. The blood thirsty blade clashed down on its foe and a vibrating white light came forth. A triumphant smile came to Kain's lips, his fangs peeking through. The throb of his sword grew to a painful voltage/ measure/ state and Kain grew skeptical. For once in his centuries of life, Kain watched as the blade was unable to endure. Another pulse of energy was all too much for it to handle. It combusted and Kain used his now free hands to cover his eyes from the ricocheting metallic pieces. The remains swished passed him, a few tearing into his skin, nothing serve enough that he wouldn't be healed in the next minute. He heard the last few fragments clink onto the floor.

His sword was beaten, destroyed, and useless.

Kain being disgusted with his share of the outcome; wore an irritated expression. His gaze fell upon his former general; an acute sense of astonishment plastered itself across Kain's face. Raziel's less than perfect body remained intact without so much as a scratch much less than a mutilation. A bright aura hovered around Raziel's disfigured corpse, like a toothed halo. The glowing radiance was uniquely centered upon Raziel's right arm, more of a leeching parasite than a holy guardian.

Kain took an insecure step backwards, unsure of what to expect from his enemy. Kain once thought his blade as an immortal weapon that had no equal let alone a superior. No vampire, human, or beast ever survived in a contestant duel. Was it possible that Raziel had become like a god?

The eerie power circulating around Raziel's arm was beating like a living heart and suddenly intensified. Raziel trembled, still unable to stand under such extreme conditions. His body was close to slipping into the spectral realm, but this new scrounging energy hindered his will. The force turned a pale blue and started to grow in length. Its roots were buried in the palm of his hand and extended to the span of a long sword. Raziel was finally showing signs of convalescing and Kain was back up on his guard. Kain did not want to attack, making the first move would have to be Raziel's mistake.

The phantom gathered himself up and got to a kneeling position. Pushing off his knee, the angel of death was sturdily balanced to stand. Mesmerized by his newly forged weapon, he watched the misty energy wrapped itself continuously around his arm. He slowly swung it in front of his eyes, experimenting. It moved intone with the joints of his arm, if he moved it left the sword would obey like an obedient servant. Raziel dared to try more complex swings, testing his control.

This was the second greatest backfire in Kain's life. (A/N: The fist being Raziel coming back as a wraith)

Raziel's felt the need to cheer like a childish school girl after her crush accepted her proposal to a date. His confidence level boosted tenfold. If Raziel still had his lips, let alone his jaw intact, it would have had a promising grin on it.

"Well Kain, it seems as though the great and powerful ruler has a new master." Raziel purred with a predatory voice.

Kain's face hardened, his lips pulled back into a snarl and his forehead scrunched to glare his eyes. He had that look of defiance that Raziel always carried around with him. Kain was not one to admit defeat so easily.

The vampire crossed his arms and threw his head back with a cynical grunt. "I can escape easily, slide right through your fingers by will."

Raziel arched a curious eyebrow, "Then what binds you here? Are you intrigued? Or is it your fear that holds your action?"

The evil seed of power was already sprouting its roots, slowly corrupting him from the inside out as it grew. He wanted revenge for all the mocking ridicule Kain so graciously gifted him with. He was going to toy with Kain, make sure he felt every deep gash of tumult sneering.

"I fear not even death, what leads you to believe I would fear you?" Kain said sternly, his eyes vowing to prove his words legitimacy if provoked. Too bad he had two fingers crossed behind his back to annul the unspoken contract.

Raziel couldn't wipe the smile from his face. Kain was merely puffing up his chest like a weak animal, hoping to ward off a predator. Raziel had him backed into a corner; he had no choice but to use the cunning art of bluffing as a last of Kain's threats were fake; Raziel could perceive it.

Kain was desperately avoiding eye contact, his sight anywhere but on the wraith's gruesome face. Raziel was not taken so lightly, he transfixed his stare on Kain and waited until their eyes locked. Kain's body and mind were soon hooked and hypnotized by a pair of bright, steaming eyes. All that was left was for Raziel to reel him in for the catch.

Raziel made each step deliberately slow, reaping the pleasures of having Kain at his mercy.

Raziel made his way to the throne placed in front of the broken pillars. He never broke eye contact; always sure to take in every once of Kain's confusion. He sat comfortably on the throne, claiming it as his. An unmistakable and mysterious intent floated around the angel of death.

"Come Kain, and kneel." Raziel made his voice sound inviting as he motioned to a spot right before him with his claws.

"You think that new weapon of yours is so omniscient do you? Powerful enough to even subdue me?" Kain was sprightly showing his dislike of Raziel's new found dominance and insolence. The rebellious attitude of Raziel fueled his anger to the brim.

"Yes." Raziel hissed, devouring all of Kain's patience in one short word.

"Prove it to me!" He lashed out with a snarl and taunting gesture.

Raziel extended his arm out. A slight tug on Kain's body caused him to stumble forward. The Reaver was pulling Kain into its grasp with a paranormal hand, as if it were a magnet and Kain was the metal. Kain tried to use his skills against the weapon but it was futile. Every attempted struggle to break free of Raziel's binding control was to no avail. Finally after much turmoil on Kain's side, he was released before Raziel's feet.

"Down." Raziel commanded with a flick of suggested direction.

Kain remained on his feet with no recognition for obedience. Raziel was surprised to see Kain sporting his wishes. To show his supremacy, Raziel called upon the powers of his ghost weapon. Kain was pulled down by a force stronger than gravity, or perhaps it was some sort of invisible shackles that compelled him to fall on his knees.

"Such defiance will render you pain."

Kain grunted arrogantly. Raziel was having his vengeance and fun complied into one. His soul ached for more. To ensure that would feel the full benefit of Kain's submission, he dangled the Reaver near Kain's heart of darkness.

"I can steal this." Raziel said with poisoning charm.

Kain's eyes opened wide at that statement.

"You mustn't take it from its pedestal. The time for this has not yet come." Kain said convincingly.

"Then to obey history you must obey me." Raziel concluded with accord.

Kain couldn't run away from the inevitable any longer. With a pained sigh he turned his head in loathing and asked, "What is your will?"

"Please me." Raziel said simply, with absolute seriousness.

"I can't."

Raziel inclined forward, his body shifting to the edge of the throne. His head hung low to level with Kain's and spoke strictly, "You can and you will."

"No, I mean I don't know," Kain's mutated complexion grew a heavy red around his cheeks, ". . . how." The last part was a barely audible whisper of embarrassment.

Raziel nearly fainted. He wanted to burst out in a fit of laughter, roll around on his back with his claws holding tightly to his poor stomach.

"The sword Kain, the sword! Do I have to spell everything out for you! I mean God does it look like I have my penis still intact after being cast into the abyss? No! You're the son of a bitch I can thank for that! Care for me to show you what its like not to have one?" He hinted suggestively.

"Preferably not." Kain's dignity was shattered to tiny microscopic pieces. It would take ages to restore it to it's once majestic state.

"In that case, you see this sword spiraling around my arm?" Raziel asked rhetorically, lifting for Kain to see.

"Yes, it's hard for me not to notice." Kain stated smugly.

"Think of it as my penis."

"That thing!" Kain looked at it like a hoard of vampire slayers. "You really want me to . . ." He trailed off, unable to say such foul words.

"What's the matter Kain, too much of a 'job' for you?" Raziel asked teasingly, alluring to some intimate 'activity'.

Kain arrogantly grabbed Raziel's arm and stared into his flaming green eyes.

"You will get what you ask." He said bluntly.

"Good. I should warn you if you fail, this blade can easily persuade you otherwise."

Kain took the Reaver into his mouth only to quickly jerk it back out.

"Ah! It burns!" Kain complained wildly. It felt like fire in his mouth!

"Waaah! It burns! You poor baby!" Raziel ridiculed in a high pitched child's voice. "Watch your mouth Kain! If you wish to keep some of your body I suggest you do as you're told. Deal with the pain!"

Raziel danced the Reaver close to the Vampires lips.

"My mouth will be severed off!" Kain retaliated, knocking the sword away from his face.

"You'll have to do it fast and hard now won't you!"

"YYYYEEEEARRRGGGGHHH!" Kain screamed in frustration and shoved the blade into his open mouth.

After Kain finishes Raziel slouches back into his throne, claws still clutching tightly to the armrests, eyes squeezed shut, and his body convulsing. His whole body went from a tense wreck to a sated shuddering heap. Noticing Raziel was conveniently distracted, Kain got to his feet and turned to leave. This was one tale he wouldn't want to be remembered for.

"Kain . . . ahhhh! you . . . you're not done yet." Raziel sat up with a panting breath, the shivers still coursing over him.

"What!" Kain bellowed with all his throats potential. (What was left anyway ;)

"My Reaver is still longing for more." Raziel all but groaned in nostalgia of his last orgasm.

"You can't be serious!" Kain whirled.

Raziel lingeringly poked Kain in the butt with the tip of the sword.

"Want to test me!" Raziel asserted with a powerful thrust of his blade.

Kain growled in fixed anger. His dignity had already hit rock bottom. "I AM UNDER NO OBLIGATION TO OBLIGE YOU!"

Raziel smiled in morbid satisfaction, knowing that Kain was not use to the receiving end of such requests.

Raziel arched a brow, resting the side of his head on his hand. "Kain aren't you the least bit curious to know how fast vampire's asses can regenerate?"

* * *

Thank you for Reading

Story Completed: February 6, 2006


End file.
